


Average Day

by DrakeWings



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Joey Drew Studios is quite the chaotic place. Let's see what happens there on an average day, shall we?
Relationships: Bendy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Playful Pup belongs to a really good friend of mine, Noa. All credit to Spot goes to her.

Joey Drew Studios sure was a chaotic work environment. For every ten cartoonists, animators, sound designers, or band members trying to do their job, you had a real-life cartoon character running around thanks to Joey Drew's Ink Machine. You had Bendy, a bratty demon with a constant shit-eating grin. Boris, a wolf with a kind heart but a total clumsy goof. Alice, a motherly angel and the glue that held the gang together. Finally, you had Spot the Playful Pup. A cartoon character Joey had bought from a studio going bankrupt. She was a floofy black and white spotted dog who was kind with a shy crush on Bendy.

It was an average day at Joey Drew Studios, except for Bendy angrily chasing after Boris after the clumsy wolf had spilled a bucket of ink over the demon.

"GET BACK HERE, MEAT BREATH!!!" Bendy shouted angrily as he chased after the wolf in a cartoonish manner.

"BENDY THE DANCING DEVIL!" A female voice shouted, which made Bendy freeze.

"Ah, shi-" Bendy said before being picked up by the taller figure, Alice Angel.

"Care to explain why you were chasing after Boris?" The motherly angel asked.

"That bastard dropped a bucket of ink on my goddamn head! And now I just wanna talk to him. In the face! With this crowbar I found!" Bendy said, only for the angel to snatch the crowbar out of his hand.

"Alright, first off, Henry told you, you weren't allowed to touch any crowbars after the waterpipe incident." Alice started. "Secondly, you know how clumsy Boris is. Don't hurt him for something he has no control over. He was drawn that way. The same way I was drawn to be a motherly figure to appeal to girls, and you as the devilish prankster." Alice finished.

Bendy groaned. "Ya think that these cartoonists would make us less one-note, doncha think?"

Alice chuckled at his remark. "We are a kids show, Bendy. We are made for kids to understand."

Bendy groaned. "Fine. Can ya just let me go already?"

Alice dropped Bendy. "Now, I will bring this crowbar back to its proper place. If I find you chasing after Boris again, you're getting...The Soak."

"N-No! Not the soak!" Bendy said, genuinely terrified.

Alice walked off. Bendy sighed and began walking around the studio for anything to do. He saw Spot in the corner, the pupper sitting next to the cartoonist that made her after the studio sold Spot, her creator went to Joey Drew since she refused to leave Spot's side.

"'Sup, toots?" Bendy asked the pupper.

"O-Oh! Hey, Bendy." Spot said, darkly blushing.

Her cartoonist, Noa, chuckled at the exchange. "I think I got this, Spot. Thanks for being my reference."

"No problem, mom!" Spot said.

"Wanna go mess wit' some people?" Bendy asked.

"Depends on who." Spot said.

"Joey. He has this mustard in the fridge. It's honey mustard, and I got a pot full of bees!" Bendy laughed.

Spot giggled and nodded, following the devil as they went to the kitchen together. Bendy opened the pot of honey mustard as Spot proceeded to open the pot of bees, who all began flying to the mustard jar, smelling that sweet sweet honey. Once inside the jar, Bendy closed the jar and closed the fridge. He snickered. "Let's hide and wait for Joey to come by!"

Spot nodded and giggled as the two living cartoons hid. They snickered once they heard Joey come by. He opened the fridge, grabbed the pot, and set his sandwich on the counter. He grabbed a butter knife from a drawer and opened the pot, only to find sleeping bees inside the box.

"OKAY WHO THE HELL PUT BEES INSIDE MY MUSTARD!?"

Bendy laughed his ass off.

"BENDY!" Joey yelled angrily.

Bendy ran away while pulling Spot along with him, he was still laughing. Once Joey lost them, Bendy sat down and recovered from laughing. Spot giggled.

"Oh, that was great, fluffer." Bendy said.

Spot nodded. "Yeah, it was!"

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Bendy asked.

Spot nodded, blushing black. Bendy walked off as Spot was left to watch him, smiling with a look that said that her crush on him had only grown.


End file.
